cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGZJcool/Top 10 Personal Favourite Cytus Artists
|-|Introduction= Ok, hold up. Where the hell have I been? Seems like I need an introduction cause no one knows me. Hello. I am MrGZJcool. I really hoped I never typed out that username again but I am doing it because I am lazy to change my username. I left as I am about to take my finals exams. But since my prelims (or technically what they call it as "Timed Practice") are over, I can actually do this. Anyways, upon the ending of Wheaty's Level 6 Blog, I decided to come out of hiding for a bit to share my personal favourite Top 10 Cytus Artists. Well, because no one has done it. I'd also like to start of by saying this is a personal list. Also there will be jokes. Much worse than Wheaty's. I'll try to do one per day but I'll see when I am actually available to update this blog. Without further ado, let's jump. I think. |-|I feel atTATSHed...= ' 10th: Persona' We got a big gun right here. This Japanese man composes absolute masterpieces like no other. Of course, those masterpieces I am talking about are not in Cytus (cough cough Image Material cough). Regardless, he has made some impressive songs to date. He started off with Green Eyes and, to be honest, didn't stand out to me in the early days of Cytus, until the chart changed to an 8. Oh boy. He then continued with Area184 which was pretty good I suppose. When I first played it, I was absorbed. It had a really dreamy mood. Of course, there were the final 2 songs in the Eyes series, namely Red Eyes and Blue Eyes, and he also contributed in Chapter S with his Molto Allegro and in Chapter M with Area184 -Platinum Mix-. There was also another song which caught my attention, which was Realize, his first vocal piece in Cytus, and boy did he do good. His compilation of songs in Cytus may not be plenty, but it certainly has caught my attention with some snazzy songs and deadly charts. Persona'lly, I feel that he could have contributed more songs to the game, say "Reunion" as an example, but I am content with what he has at the moment. I'd tap any of those songs anytime. Except for Platinum Mix cause how do you do that on a phone? :( Persona stands at 10th. Who will stand in front however? |-|A galloping entry= ' 9th: HOSKEY Oh man. This guy is like that friend you have but no one else actually knows about that friend but that friend always gives you free chocolate and notes for you to copy down when you sleep in class? Yeah. That friend is HOSKEY. No one really talks much about him, but oh man oh man are his songs a gem. Where do I start? Oh yes, Dragon Warrior. What kind of BPM does it even follow? Yet the song feels so grand and magical with the weird time signature. At that point, I had to see if HOSKEY delivered more. Her Sword was more of the "meh" kind of songs with Luka in it. Code 03 didn't stand out too much as well. He then kinda died out when he gave Endless Journey and LNS OP. Great songs, but not good enough to suck my soul. But did he suck my soul with The Purified? Hell to the yes. I didn't even know what classical piece this was, but I could imagine it would be a choir with a voice of 12 swords stabbing a dragon. And then blood sprayed everywhere. EVERYWHERE. It is incredible. He did not disappoint with his Chapter K songs Forbidden Codex with some kind of Conflict like language of lyrics that blew my mind, and, NOT VOCALOID THIS TIME, The Fallen Bloom. Eh, I know, it doesn't sound like a boss song. But must it? HOSKEY has just impressed me with his vocaloid and non-vocaloid tracks. After Chapter K, he kinda vanished, and I'm sad. #HOSKEYFORCYTUSII So who can top HOSKEY? Let's say... |-|Tuber Boost!= ' 8th: yamajet' I probably have bashed this dude a couple of times for some weird songs in the game, but now that I think about it, it really isn't all that bad. Let's jump into starters. I really like Hard Landing. It's such an energetic song with a really catchy beat, and the chart is pretty fun itself. It took a while before he bursted into the scene again with Recollections. Weird BPM. The song itself isn't too bad, although I did bash this song before. Probably because of the weird chart. I'm not sure. Anyways, he did it again with Logical Steps. This time, he slowed his energetic mood down. And he did it pretty well. However, he practically disappeared after that. But he came back with...oh boy. Outsider. This song has a burning temptation for me to punch, but I'll say it isn't as bad as many other classical remixes I have heard. Man, he needed some song to redeem himself to still stay 8th on this list- Jump To The Future. Need I say more? One of the best chiptune songs I have heard, and one of my favourites right now in Chapter R. I spent a while grinding this song for a 100TP, but boy was this song lively and energetic once again! I felt so thrilled. Of course, he brought back his Logical Steps mood to Gardenia which, at first, turned me off, but after a while, I could see its positives. This artist may not be one of the most attracting ones in this game, but he is an oldie. And when he does makes songs that actually make me bob my head, I need to stop and think. Why am I doing that? Oh yeah. He's drinks. Should I question further? |-|Retina display= ' 7th: eyemedia' I think Chapter K rings a bell to many of you. Well, did you know eyemedia was the one that started all of it? Probably? Probably not? Well, I can gladly say this artist, or company (?), is one heck of a talent group. Orchestral pieces, piano works, even electronic music, all of it can be made. This music group is one of a kind. Holy Knight is where this big boy started. I have no idea how it got so popular, but it did, and it got really popular. And I will admit, this song is pretty catchy. My classmates found themselves playing this song a lot when they tried Cytus on my phone. Heck, during a fashion walk when we were Secondary 2 (14 years old), one class even used that song as a background track. I was pretty overwhelmed myself. They did not disappoint once again with Bloody Purity. I have been protesting since its release for it to be in Deemo, but eh, I can wait. This song is one hell of a chart. Not that hard, but hard enough to actually make you stay focused. And the song is beautiful. Violet sparked mixed comments. I personally thought it was pretty ok. Requiem blew my mind off. It's organ with dubstep and choir. I repeat. Organ, with dubstep, and choir. I want to repeat it the third time but you get the point. I won't state every song that they did in Chapter K here, but my personal favourite has got to be The Red Coronation. Silent, surreal, you feel the tension, it's gone, it's back. And that was made by one person out of the group. A masterpiece, and a master group. eyemedia died off pretty much instantly after Chapter K, much to my dismay. However, I have hope. eyemedia, don't disappoint anyone again. Well...I don't know really. They make advertisement background music so, what can anyone expect at this point. Who can top this massive group? Let's just say there is only one man in my heart that can finish 6th... |-|7UP: Lemon, Lime and Bubbles!= File:NeLiMEpicturenotfound.jpg ' 6th: NeLiME' This guy is probably not in your top 10 list, but in mine, it definitely is, and it is placed 6th. I may sound like a retard, but this guy has composed amazing tracks. Yes. Outside of Cytus, we have songs like Snapdragon and, currently in Cytus, Leviathan. He has been able to produce fiery songs, and that is just one of them. Where he made his real debut, is in Chapter 9 with Codename : Zero. Yeah, it's a bunch of sound samples and fast paced 200BPM gabber, but man can it keep a guy's heart pounding. And girl. Cause gender equality. This song's chart also became a "then" Trio From Hell song chart member, together with L2B and Freedom Dive. Those were the days... Of course, that wasn't his only contribution either. In the same chapter, he produced First Gate and... drumroll First Gate Overdrive. I love both of these songs. They can make me feel pumped, feel energized, and these 2 songs make me wanna jump. First Gate was the son of the song that got me up to my feet. Overdrive. It may sound like just a remake of the original, and it totally is, but that's not gonna stop me from saying that this song just brings out my goosebumps. All the goosebumps. The guitar solo, the guitar intro, and then all the random sounds blast. Too good. And when we thought it couldn't get better, enter Gatorix. A work shared with Presti, this song is also an energetic track. The chart is fun, the song is fun, everything about this makes me want to feel high. NeLiME's songs make me feel high. That's sounds absolutely ridiculous, but it does. Of course, we end off with Leviathan. He managed to incorporate piano with those...what do you call them? Electric gabber samples or something? I don't know. You know what it is. Piano with other sounds. Whatever, it sounds amazing. The chart can be shoved aside however, but the song tears other piano + other sound songs apart. Except ANiMA. And maybe Altale. I'm getting sidetracked. Whatever it is, this artist has a special place in my heart. That sounds awfully gay. He needs to have a song in VOEZ, if not Cytus II. I await his next track. Well, who can come above this Korean teenager? Well, with a veteran of the game of course! |-|This is annoying= ' 5th: Cranky' Hate this guy, I double dare you. I'll drink glue if you dislike all of his songs. Hate one or two, but this guy has been incredible, in and out of Cytus. His debut into the game was outstanding, made a couple of songs, then had his BOF song winner brought into the game, there's just too many achievements. Cranky is definitely not what his name might be. Libera Me. I don't give a crank. This song deserves more recognition. Yeah, it's been splashed over many Cytus trailers and advertisements, but so? This song is absolutely fantastic. You have in and out vocals, an amazing violin, beautiful piano, and a beat that'll just keep going and it won't stop coming -meme-. All in all, this song was and still should be one of the head songs of this game. The Riddle Story's chart aside, the song is amazing as well. The story told is about Little Red, but with a slow and subtle twist. Read the narrator's words and hear that choir. Just hear it. OOOOOOOOOOOOOO His songs just don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they don't stop coming and they Dino. Rap. Dubstep. That slow xylophone. Crawling beat. Screeching vocals. Perfectionist. Old Gold. Rap and more vocals. Cranky sure can get his beat going on this song. Play this at a concert and I'll bob my head anytime. He then went under the alias of VILA, which I will admit, there are quite a few songs that I have to go through, but I'll poke some. Devil in Wonderland is an amazing chiptune song. Really well done. The Sacred Story brought back Cranky's usual narrations and boy did he pull it off. Now that's done, let's bring back the main ingredient. LVBNR5 Schwarz and LVBNR5 Weiβ were pretty amazing. I prefer the former more than the latter, but both work. And finally...Conflict. I need not say anymore. Give your own views on the winner of BOF2011. Now, who can beat this dude? Really, he has a BOF winner in his belt, who are the other 4 that can top this dude? Well... |-|Good for drinks, bad for smuggling= ' 4th: ICE' All memes and jokes aside, WHAT IS AN ICE? Ok, this guy may be in the middle of a controversial situation in his fellow company (Rayark, yours truly), but today, it isn't about what he charted or made (hehe Chapter L), but rather the songs he has composed. I will start off by saying his songs are really good. High quality. That is song-wise, since this is what this blog is about. So, let's get to the first one, and the one that started it all. Precipitation. Wow, did he start off with a good one. This song is beautiful. It's just a normal and usual piano piece, but it feels somewhat solemn yet graceful. Precipitation ver.B concluded ICE's first song in the game. His second was much more contrastive. Entrance. Of course, this song. It is a big song, grand song, a boss song even. It sets the mood for Chapter 2 as a "Disastrous" final boss song. Back then, this song had a really slow chart. Now, it was remade with a vengeance. That vengeance came upon the goodies of the harpsichord. Speaking about the harpsichord, the 2 wings of the Precipitation at the Entrance series were glorious as well. Left wing is less ominous, right wing wants you to die. Majestic Phoenix. Remember this song? No? Eh, me too. This song wasn't that outstanding, and would be a song to forget. But that song was all covered up once his next piece was done. Here we go. L. I'll say, this song is a masterpiece. Absolute masterpiece. Outright amazing. L2 ~Ascension~ (Act 1) and L2 ~Ascension~ (Act 2), also known as L2A and L2B, are furious and ferocious. L2A is a more calm before the storm type of song, and L2B is...well. You know. Piano with violin and trance mixed in every single beat. It's like a wedding cake. Which is then proceeded to be destroyed by any means of shooting. And the icing explodes everywhere. There you go. Your welcome. He died afterwards. Nah, he just charted stuff. And more stuff. Then Hay Fields came out. I'd say this song is a decent chiptune song. I'd also say he should screw off with those final 2 beats. U MAD COS U DIDN'T DOUBLE TAP? The rest was all...eh. Chapter L songs. I like L6 and L10 quite a bit, I won't have my say on the other songs however. L10, I wanna talk about though, is the perfect way to end off the chapter. Not saying the chapter sucks, the song fits the mood grandly, and really ends off as a coda. An end. Despite the controversy the chapter got, I wanna say, kudos to ICE for putting in all the hard work, and actually impressing me with some 5-7 minute orchestral pieces. This man, as we all know, is our inner love hate relationship. He makes memorable moments, and then he doesn't. Anywho, his songs are a joy to listen to, and I will still support all of his compositions in the long run. Just...tell Rayark not to play in their minefield and get a minefield detector so that they won't blow themselves up again. If you know what I'm talking about (that is to the one reading this junk), maybe stay silent about the whole thing and watch. Give us your best shot, ICE and co. Well, now that this guy is out of the way, let's move on to the top 3 big guns of the game. The next one is big, bold, and his songs stand biggest amongst others. Enough talk, click on the next tabber. |-|Past the gazing season= ' 3RD: Sta' I did say he is big, bold, and his songs stand biggest. I'm serious. His songs are an absolute diamond to carry around. He can even sing his own songs. Like WUTTT MAN OMGGGG!!! I'll jump right in. The song that started it all, kinda, The Silence. Was this a killer before the chart change! The song really felt like the silence was creeping closer to you, perfect to set the mood for the opening chapter of Cytus. He quickly followed it up with Iris, and boy did he do amazingly. Listen to it yourself. Ominous, robotic voice, crazy synth wicky wackies and what not. This is, ladies and gentlemen, how to define an old classic goodie. He died right after. No more songs for him for about another year until Diskord and Vivere La Vita showed up. The former gave mixed reviews, although I liked it a lot, and the latter is just sheer beauty. Yes, it doesn't sound like a remix, but the subtle changes in the song just make it fun to listen to. Oh man, did he do an amazing job in Chapter M. And by amazing, I mean absolutely mindblowingly amazing. The Ricochet pretty much blew my mind to shreds. Place all the Alive songs into a factory that crushes your junk. And then eat it. And then puke it out. And then give it to someone who pukes it out as well. That's the song. Pure brilliance. You got your dubstep, you got your trance, you got mixed sound samples and vocals, churned into one song of AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Speaking about screaming, The Long Years was much softer, but will this song make you dance? Certainly it will. Sta has managed to compose brilliancy out of simple ideas. This is just one of them. What other songs could he have done out of simple ideas- Cytus Alive. Not all, but majority. The album is, of sure, to put you to sleep and then wake you up the next moment you fall into unconsciousness. Alive: Disaster brings about the beauty of a disaster, Alive: Cytus brings about the beginning of yours truly the game itself, Alive: The Silence is not silent at all, more so violins and children singing, Alive: The Lost gave you uncertainty, Alive: Loom is a song everyone is familiar with and looms upon you, and the list just goes on. I could do this for ages. He is a grand wizard of the gaming industry and song industry in Japan. He even made his own game. Rhythm game. Go download Tone Sphere if you are still dazed at the massive contributions he has made. He, truly, is a work of art. Take a bow, Sta. Now, only 2 more can beat this man. Who will come out as 2nd? |-|Backspace= ' 2ND: sakuzyo' Mr. Daft Punk of RayarkCon. He's memorable for wearing that weird silver box during the event, but that's not the only thing memorable about him. His songs. Every single song he composed. It's like turning them all into gold. How can I put it in a wonderful way? Oh. They are un-deletable. That was...horrible. He only burst into the scene with Black Lair in 4.0, but that song alone was already amazing itself. The guitar riff and the amazing orchestral sounds set the scene for a fight against a big dragon. Plus, BMS song. What's not to love? More sakuzyo? Well, ok. Rainbow Night Sky Highway. Sounds like a bunch of random sound samples mashed together, but Camellia did the same. And it sounded amazing! It started as a calm snow skiing adventure, then you have rocks on the floor. Then a booby trap. Then trees. Then you meet up with elves and trolls. I don't know, you just meet with weird things. How about AXION. More violins! MORE VIOLINS! The song just grows louder and louder, until you reach those triple climax notes. DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUNDUN! Oh, and before AXION, you have Laplace, another song with weird sound samples everywhere, but it still sounds amazing. It's like a normal 3D diagram. Then it goes haywire and spits paint everywhere. I'd dig it. EVEN MOAR SAKUZYO!!! Warlords of Atlantis. Again with the weird sound samples, but it actually makes you feel like you are under water, searching for Atlantis, and then you meet the warlords and you have to kill every single last one of them, but your headgear goes insane and starts spewing white noise and problems. That's the song. What else can he do? CHIPTUNE??? VitMaster. Yeah ok, he can make songs out of detergents and bleaches. The only thing that's gonna be bleached is your idea that this song sucks. If I was playing a chiptune RPG game, and I was going against a boss, this song will fit perfectly. Instead, it ended up here. OUT OF ALL PLACES! What can he not do? Oh yes. You have STORIA. A mixture of songs between him and xi, the former having more songs in the mix than the latter. It is a medley of pure BMS, chiptune, orchestra, absolute trance and sheer guitar riffs. This is the final boss song, and I will have no regrets playing this on loop. It is, one word, fantastic. That's all for sakuzyo in Cytus. Only one man stands. Who will be this one man? Well, I'm sure you figured it out by now. |-|No one pronounces it right= ' 1ST: xi' Shi? Shee? See? Sai? How do you pronounce his name, seriously. ANYWAYS, this guy is the true god of music making. He is known everywhere, SDVX, osu!, other weird games that I don't know, and he makes an instant impact. Of course, there's Cytus as well. Halcyon is where this big man started off with. This was the boss song back in the early days of Cytus, and, my god, is this song absolutely amazing. The track is violins, piano, absolute trance up and down, and the full version is sheer awesome. Parousia. He needs more of these kinds of songs. It is absolutely amazing. Genius in fact. You got your awkward dubstep mixed in with grand violin orchestral work and piano added in as your dash of salt. Or sugar. I don't know, whichever you prefer. Zauberkugel. A little step down on this one, but nevertheless amazing. SOUND DOSE TRUMPETS YOU HEAR DEM BOIS AND GURLS? IT'S TRUMPETS AND THEY ARE GONNA BLAST YOU WITH GUN SHOTS AND PIANO. AAAUURURUURGHHHH IT'S ABSOLUTE JAZZ GOING ON IN T-ok enough. Absolute jazz going on in this song. Niflheimr. He brought baby back! And brought it well. Piano with light dubstep is perfect for an icy scene. This is a really underrated song in my opinion, and needs more recognition. C'mon, xi is just blowing the roof off with songs at the moment. Freedom Dive. Ok, this one is pretty energetic. Yeah, it's an absolute run off away from his usual pieces, but it still retains his energetic exposure. Sure, it's getting milked often, the chart is pretty weird, and don't even get me started on what Rayark did to this in 10.0, but the song still stands out as your final boss song, but teases you as Kurante winks at your poooooooooooor soul. Revoluxionist. WHY DOES HE MAKE SONGS LIKE THESE ITS SO FANTASTIC! Classical remix? Actually...Revolutionary Etude remix? Heck yeah! I always wanted a remix on this, and xi slammed the Japanese hammer into the Symphony nail. In short, he pulled off an amazing masterpiece once again. STORIA. I'll be honest, he didn't do too much here, contributing Halcyon and Niflheimr, but the mix is still pretty sweet as mentioned in the sakuzyo tabber. Just read off everything I said about sakuzyo on STORIA and stick it into this section, only x10000 times better. And that's it. This guy is king, no doubt. Whatever song he makes, turns to absolute diamond. Pure diamond. I await Cytus II, and even VOEZ, to see if his songs can go one step further. Show us the masterpieces like your showed off your LOVELY FACE! I am very sorry. |-|Kunkluushen= Well, that's all for this list. I will list down the pun explanations now. *Persona: I feel atTATSHed (TATSH = Persona) *HOSKEY: A galloping entry (Horse Key) *yamajet: Tuber Boost! (Yam Jet) *eyemedia: Retina display (Eye Media) *NeLiME: 7UP - Lemon, Lime and Bubbles! (Lime) *Cranky: This is annoying (Cranky, Angry) *ICE: Good for drinks, bad for smuggling (Ice for drinks, ICE drugs) *Sta: Past the gazing season ("Sta"gazing season) *sakuzyo: Backspace (削除) *xi: No one pronounces it right (really) Now, the notable almost made it people but didn't cause lul: *Killerblood: I'm sorry. I wanted to put you in so badly, really. I just don't think you can beat any of the top 10. You have the right to slap me. *Rabpit: Yah yah, but they didn't really make many original songs, and the ones that they did did not really please me. AAAAAAA *M2U: Great artist, not enough songs. *KIVA: Same as M2U. *Tsukasa: I wished, but it's hard to place him there That's all. Until next time I suppose, I will hiatus myself again. Or whatever people call it. bai o/ Category:Blog posts